


Caged

by FlameEmber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 2, really sad thing I wanted to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka can't even hear the harsh and grating wails emanating from his own mouth, even though he knows they must be tearing his throat apart from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

Everything hurts, but he has no right to complain, not when his only friend in the entire world is being literally torn apart before his very eyes.

Kiyotaka falls to his knees upon the filthy floor, ignoring the stares of the surviving students, and grips his skull tightly, eyes wide and gaping as Mondo's tortured screams echo within his head, refusing to leave. Choked sobs escaping his parted lips, he slumps further to the floor, body trembling as he crawls _pathetically_ forward, hands moving to tightly grasp the fence separating him from his best friend, the one he cares for most. He tugs at it, shoves it in sheer agony and panic, but it refuses to budge. He needs to do it, needs to get to Mondo- but he simply can't. He has become just as caged as the biker.

He hauls his upper half upwards, knees aching against the hard floor. He couldn't care less. Ruby eyes fill with tears, and they drip, large and bulbous, forming a large and spreading puddle on the ground. His body shakes violently, and it's only a matter of time before he opens his mouth in a heartbreaking, hoarse scream. It's ragged and pained, and he squeezes the fence even harder, ignoring the imprints of the wire on his palms, as he makes a futile attempt to climb over it. He can't even hear his own screams and shouts over the amount of torturous noise coming from the execution chamber. They must be tearing his throat apart just as surely as the cage is tearing apart the gang leader's body. Falling back to the floor, Kiyotaka clamps his eyes shut - he can't take seeing anymore - and claps his hands tightly over his ears. It doesn't work. He doesn't believe Mondo's screams shall ever leave his ears.

Chest heaving in short and panicked breaths, he lets his hands fall as he wails the biker's name once more, followed by a broken-up whimper. He can't take this anymore - watching his classmates die one by one is horrific enough, but he can't take _this_ \- no, they can't take _him,_ not the only one who truly cares for him - 

He lets out another choked shout before falling back, palms landing in the growing puddle of tears as he stops screaming - the noise is finally dying down - and simply sobs, as hard as he can. He never knew the human body could possibly shed so many tears.

His body quivers furiously as he wails harder and harder, tears flooding down his cheeks now. He's making his uniform wet, but he couldn't care less. Nothing matters anymore.

"T-Take my life... please..." he croaks, cracked lips parting slightly. "D-Don't... take him from me..."

The bear - the heinous, atrocious, _evil_ bear - only cackles. 

Kiyotaka sniffles loudly, crimson eyes watering as he finally closes them, letting go of the fence which he hadn't noticed he'd started gripping again.

The chamber is finally completely still, but his ears are still ringing, and there's an awful pain in his heart, an empty hole which he will be unable to ever fill again. His ears still ring with the horror of his best friend's - no, his _lover's_ \- pain-filled cries.

He only stares ahead as he stands slowly, hands lying limply by his sides as he staggers blankly forward. He's completely silent, and will be for the rest of his life -

For Kiyotaka Ishimaru has died.


End file.
